


Will You....

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Jack would never admit to being nervous.Except he was.He’d been dating Zhao Zi for almost 5 years now, and it was time to take that big step.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Will You....

Jack would never admit to being nervous.

Except he was.

He’d been dating Zhao Zi for almost 5 years now, and it was time to take that big step. 

“Are you ready?” He called up the stairs to his boyfriend, who was probably still curling up under the duvet.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jack was surprised to hear the reply, followed by Zhao Zi rushing down the steps, dressed in a gorgeous shirt and tie combo, one that took Jack’s breath away.

“Jack?” Zhao Zi frowned when Jack just stared at him, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, you… you look amazing.” Jack beamed leaning down to kiss the other man on the forehead.

“You too.” Zhao Zi’s eyes were wide as he ran his fingers over Jack’s chest, “Can’t we eat at home?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “What if I told you we’re going to an ‘all you can eat’ buffet?” 

He chuckled as Zhao Zi practically lit up with excitement, grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him out to the motorbike.

“Tonight is going to be a night you will never forget.” Jack handed Zhao Zi the second helmet, smirking as Zhao Zi frowned in confusion.

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

………………………………………..

As they pulled up outside the restaurant, removing the helmets, Zhao Zi’s eyes were wide in amazement.

“How did you get reservations here?” He asked.

“I still have some connections.” Jack answered evasively, sending a mental note to thank Tang Yi when he next saw him, “DO you like it?”

“I love it!” Zhao Zi kissed him on the cheek, practically racing inside.

“Name please?” The Hostess asked politely.

“Zhao.” Jack answered, as he and Zhao Zi followed her to the table, where rose petals were scattered over the top.

“Woah!” Zhao Zi’s eyes were wide.

So far, so good.

They took their seats, giving the waiter their orders and thanking him when he returned with their drinks. As they were waiting for their food, Jack reached out to take Zhao Zi’s hand. “Li An.”

“Yes?” Zhao Zi smiled brightly at him.

Jack took a deep breath, “We’ve been together for… years now, and I love you so much.” He could feel himself starting to tear up, “I love you and I never want to be parted from you, because I know I can make it through anything with you… so I need to ask…. Zhao Li An, will you marry me?”

He pulled out a small box from his pockets, moving down to one knee, only just managing to open the box before Zhao Zi tackled him to the ground.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” The shorter man was practically screaming at the top of his lungs, allowing Jack to slip the ring onto his finger, before wrapping his arms around the ex-mercenary once again.

“I love you.” Jack whispered, as they took a seat back at the table.

“I love you too!” Zhao Zi then frowned, looking down at Jack’s finger, “Wait, don’t you have one for yourself?”

Jack beamed, pulling a second box out of his pocket, and opening it up to reveal a second ring, sliding it over to Zhao Zi. He was a bit choked up when the shorter man slipped the ring onto his finger.

When their food arrived, they enjoyed a romantic meal together, sharing their desserts with one another. After Jack paid the bill (having an ex-mercenary bank account helped with Zhao Zi’s appetite), he led his fiancée back to the bike, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“How about we go home and celebrate?”

Zhao Zi flushed bright red, nodding as Jack beamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jack was capturing Zhao Zi’s lips in a hungry kiss. He continued kissing him all the way to the bedroom, undoing each other’s shirts on the way there. Jack backed Zhao Zi into the room, only stopping when the back of his knees hit the bed. 

When they were only down to their boxers, Jack pushed Zhao Zi down onto the bed and straddled his hips.

“I love you A-Zi.” He whispered, kissing his way along Zhao Zi’s jawline to his neck and collarbone.

“I love you too!” Zhao Zi gasped as the kisses turned into little nibbles.

Their boxers were pulled off, as Jack grabbed some lube and a condom out of the drawer next to the bed, settling in between Zhao Zi’s thighs, slowly stroking the shorter boy’s erection.

“Jack, please!”

“I know, I know.” Jack slicked up his fingers, gently preparing the other, taking care to avoid A-Zi’s prostate, not wanting everything to end too soon. Once he felt like Zhao Zi was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, rolled the condom onto himself and slowly pushed inside, moaning at how tight Zhao Zi was.

“Jack…” Zhao Zi moaned, “… Move, please!”

Jack nodded and starting rocking into Zhao Zi, changing the angle slightly until his fiancé yelped and tightened around him.

“Close! I’m close!” Zhao Zi whined.

Jack smirked, pounding into Zhao Zi’s prostate one last time, sending them both over the edge as Zhao Zi clenched. 

“Mmm, love you.” Zhao Zi whispered sleepily, only just mustering the energy to wrap his arms around his fiancée.

“I love you too.” Jack chuckled, pulling out and settling at Zhao Zi’s side.

There was a moment of silence, before Zhao Zi suddenly shot into a seated position, “I need to call Shao Fei!”

“It can wait until morning.” Jack pouted, “I don’t want to share you tonight. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow to find out.”

“But- “

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
